The Double Date
by MBat
Summary: Dick/Babs and Wally/New girlfriend go on a date but Barbara finds something strangely familiar about this girl.
1. Chapter 1

The Double Date

Sorry I couldn't think of a better title at the moment so I will change it later when I think of a better one.

A double date with Dick/Babs and Wally/His New Girlfriend but Babs finds something strangely familiar about this girl.

Characters

Dick Grayson: Nightwing Barbra Gordon: Batgirl Wally West: Kid Flash

Bruce Wayne: Batman Tim Drake: Robin Stephanie Brown: Spoiler

Zatanna Zatara: Magician Artemis: Artemis

Background Story

The team was crushed after the death of their fellow archer and friend Artemis but secretly she is not dead. The only people that know are her boyfriend Wally West and good friend Dick Grayson. Dick gave her a magic necklace made by the one and only Zatanna Zatara so nobody can tell who she is except for them; she looks like a whole different person. She was meant to fake her death so that she could go under cover for Aqualad but sometimes she comes back to town to visit her boyfriend.

Chapter 1

"Barbra are you almost ready Wally will be waiting" Dick asked walking into the small bathroom that I was using to get ready. I was pulling my soft red curls back into a high ponytail and brushing the wrinkles out of my light green dress that matched the sharp green color in my eyes. I turned around to look him in his beautiful icy blue eyes that almost felt like they were looking deep inside my soul. He was the only one that understood me and that is why he was my best friend since we met as Batgirl and Robin in my freshmen year of high school.

"Well Mr. impatient I am final ready." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Great" he placed his hand on small of my back which made my skin shiver. I knew the only reason he did that was so he come almost shove me out the door so we could get there before Wally. He might have been one of the fastest guys on the plant but being on time was not his strong suit but knowing Wally, Dick would never hear the end of it if he beat us there.

Dick was driving like a bat out of his bat cave trying to get there on time but I was perfectly calm during this. I turned the radio on high letting the music blast out of the red mustang that he must have borrowed from Bruce for tonight he knew how much I loved the fast sports cars that the billionaire owned. It made me feel dangerous with the top down letting the music light up the dark city of Gotham.

He reached over to grab my hand but before he could catch it I grabbed his. I could feel the scars that ran up and down his fingers form years of fighting Gotham's worst criminals. A very noticeable scar he had was on his left arm from Wally cutting him with a spoon. That's what happens when you are going a hundred miles an hour trying to get a taste of soup. He always flinches when I touch it, was a very deep cut we had to take him to the hospital. Batman was not very happy with Kid Flash but Dick brushed it off and though it was funny. I did not think it was so funny Wally is never carful and one of the most immature people on the plant but he and Artemis were meant for each other, she was his little spitfire. I could not help but think of Artemis death and I could feel a slit tear run down my face but I wipe it away before Dick could get a chance to see me cry.

"Are you excited to meet Wally's new girlfriend."

"No" I said bluntly.

"Can you please act happy for tonight." I reach over and turn off the radio so I could hear him better and untangled my fingers from his. "I know you still think it's too early for him to start dating after Artemis's death but. . . . but he needs are support right now ok."

"K but I still can't see him with anyone else but Artemis" I was getting upset with him he knows I don't like talking about Artemis just as much as I hated when he talks about his ex-girlfriend Starfire. "Do you know what her death did to the team?" I blurted out with an angry tone in my voice. He did not answer he was shocked by the question also he thought it was a oratorical question but I wanted to know what his answer would be. "Do you."

"No" he answered looking down at his hands that where placed on the steering wheel.

"No you don't . . . you haven't been around team since her death you have been more occupied with another mission that none of us have been informed about." He looked sad I knew I hurt his feelings but I didn't care I wanted to know he is my best friend we don't keep secrets from each other. "Is it for batman or something with red hood . . . I want to know." I could feel a tear run down my face I was angry and I hated hurting him but this was not best for the team him not being there.

"Please don't cry I hate when you cry." He said wiping the tear from my face. "You wouldn't understand I have been going through rough times since Artemis's death too."

"We all have but you need to open you to the team . . . you just have seemed very cold lately and the team does not need another grumpy team leader." I grabbed his hand and smiled hoping to make him feel better but I know it didn't. I made him feel unappreciated and like he was a bad team leader but that was the last thing I wanted to do. He has been great at it I was just angry and sad.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly before I could say it. "I know I haven't been there for the team lately."

"It's ok everyone has gone through rough patches." I smiled up at him.

When we got there parking spots where few a far between probably because it was Friday night and nobody cooks nowadays. After fifteen minutes of driving around the busy street we found a parking spot right next to a nail salon that I was surprised was still open in the part of town we were in let's just say it was not the best. Dick walked around the car to open up the door for me.

"Well thank you Grayson" I said smiling deeply at him. He blush as he shut the door and grabbed my hand. The warmth of his hand felt good against mine in the breeze of the chilly September night.

"Are you cold" Dick asked sympathetically seeing that goose bumps had accumulated up and down my arm. But before I could protest he toke his heavy gray jacket off and placed it gently over my shoulders. He was wearing a navy blue sweeter under the jacket that keeps him warm so I didn't feel so bad about taking his jacket from him. The sweeter was tight against his six pack abs that he got from hours at the gyms and being on patrol with Tim that just came with the job. Being only human with no superpowers you need to be physically fit which he was.

We walked for about ten minutes before noticing a woman getting robbed and beaten up back in one of the dark alleys the small light was the only thing that made the pavement not seem like a sea of tar.

"Do you have batgirl on you" Dick asked shuffling around for has nightwing costume that he had hidden away under his civilian clothes.

"Come on" I grabbed his arm pulling him behind a dumpster so that we could get dressed. I got in my batgirl costume in record time pulling the cowl over my face I ran out using my grappling gun to reach up to the roof of the building right in front of me. Nightwing was already up there waiting for me he gave me the motion to go down into the small ally.

He swooped down knocking out one of the masked robbers with one hit. I slip down throwing a batarang at a robber holding the woman's purse it hit him right in the hand making him drop the purse immediately.

"That's not really the best way to ask a girl on a date" Dick said smirking at the couple of robbers that where pining the girl against the wall. She screamed and squirmed until one of her arms came lose and she grabbed the robbers arm and toke a huge bite out of it. He screamed a grabbed his arm in pain but all I could do is laugh he got bite from a sixteen year old girl. Her facial features where young looking but she were very tall and thin and looked like she could be in her mid-twenties. She ran off grabbing her purse and before she left she gave a nice swift kick to the man rolling on the ground gripping onto his bleeding hand.

"Thank you Nightwing and Batgirl." We turned around to see the blond girl waving us good-bye and giving us thumbs up. "Hey can you give robin my number." She asked placing and piece of paper on the dumpster that we used to change.

"Well what are we going to do with these jerks that are left" I asked but before I could even finish me sentence one lunged forward at me with a knife. I swiftly moved out of the way kicking him straight in the jaw knocking him onto the tar. "That was to easy." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Watch out" Nightwing yelled from behind me but before I could react I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and lower lip. He cut me not deep but he nicked me enough to start blood flow. He turned around thinking that he hurt me so bad that I was going to roll around on the ground like a baby but I was tougher than that.

"Look I hurt your poor girlfriend now let me go and I won't hurt you." He said pointing the tip of his knife at Nightwing. All Nightwing did was laugh hysterically clenching his lungs that hurt from laughing so hard. I even started to laugh, come on we were trained by the dark knight do you really believe that we are going to back down from a small Swiss army knife that he probably got from his mother for his birthday.

"In your dreams" I said punching the robber in the jaw knocking him out. "And his out for the count" I yelled happily giving Nightwing a high-five. After we wrapped all the robbers in nice pretty wrapping and placed them nicely where the police could find them we got dressed and left for your date. Before we left Dick grabbed the sheet of paper the girl had left for us to give to Tim. I looked over his shoulder to see what it said.

_123-456-7890_

_Love, _

_Stephanie Brown_

"Why did you pick that up we don't need it" I asked.

"Tim should like knowing that he just started and already has at least one fan girl and you never know it become useful sometime." The whole way to the restaurant we were laughing about Tim's new girlfriend and how she would react if she got a call from him. Skipping through the streets singing-

"Timmy and his fan girl sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes obsession than comes . . ." but before we could finish the song Dick's cell phone went off.

"Hello" Dick said nervously because the only people he got calls from were Bruce or the Justice League.

"_That's not funny."_

"Tim is that you where are you." Dick asks looking up at the roof of the building slightly behind us. Tim and Batman were on patrol tonight and I guess they had nothing better to do than spy on are date. I wave up at Tim and Batman, Batman was smiling under his cowl and you could tell you could hear deep loud laughs coming from Dick's phone. "Sorry Tim but I need to get to my date ok."

"_Fine go back to your date but please stop singing that song its stupid" _

"Ok I air picky sware but then you need to stop teasing me about my old robin costume." Dick stuck his pinky up in the air so Tim could see and Tim did the same.

"_Truce see you later . . . pixie boots." _Dick frowns when he hears it but brushes it of a grabs my hand as we head off to the restaurant.

When we got to the small French restaurant there was no sight of Wally or his new girlfriend. I was really mad at him already having a girlfriend it had only been two months since Artemis's death and it toke a toll on me when she was killed she was a good friend of mine he barley seemed to miss her. I felt bad for being mad at him he found a new girl he moved on that's great but I still haven't.

"I will be on time my butt" Dick said looking in all directions hoping for some sight of kid flash anywhere."

"I told you he wouldn't be here on time he never is." He giggled and nodded knowing that I was always going to be right.

"So do you want to go in or stay out here and wait for them?" He asked as he pulled me into his arms. I could have stayed like this forever with the twinkling lights stringed over the restaurant glowing over us and the light sound of a violin playing in the background. His smile light my stomach on fire and my knees went weak at the sight of his eyes. I brushed his midnight black hair out of his face so I could see those beautiful blue eyes.

"Stay out here" I whispered in his ear.

"Alright" he replied giving me a peck on the lips before letting me go. My lips tingled from his embrace but before I could ask for another kiss Wally was standing in front of us.

"Well we are here." Wally said with a huge I'm sorry smile on his face. I rolled my eyes his timing is impeccable.


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Makes Me Love You More

Wally strolled over to me giving me a large hug and kissing me on the cheek. I looked over to Dick which was staring angrily at the ginger that just gave his girlfriend a hug. Dick was very jealous whenever he saw me with someone else even if it was his best friend. He rolled his eyes at him and walked toward me grabbing my hand.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet my new sugar cube Linda." Wally said. She had long dark brown hair that flowed down her back and dark black eyes. She was wearing and green dress that closely resembled mine but was darker in color. It fit her well it had a thick black belt that made her waist look very slim.

"Barbra it's been to . . . "Linda said stepping in to give me a hug but I backed up not liking hugs from strangers. Come on I have been in the business of trusting only those who work with you, I don't trust people I have just meet especially people I don't like. Before she could finished her sentence Wally pulled her back into his arms, shutting her up immediately.

"O-K this is . . . awkward" stated Dick with a smile on his face. He smiled over at me noticing I was giving an angry staring contest at Wally's new girlfriend. _What is up with her she is so weird? Nothing like Artemis. Artemis is much prettier than she will ever be._ _What does he see in her? _I thought angrily trying not to blow a casket with her tonight. "Are you ready to go to inside" Dick clenched my hand tighter pulling me in the direction of the door.

"Umm sure" I said being pulled into the small restaurant.

**(Flashback THREE YEARS AGO)**

"Robin come on I'd like to get this mission done and over with so we can go play around the city for a couple more hours before we have to go back to the cave." I yelled back at Robin who was running slowly behind me. We were going to another stupid mission that batman assigned us to keep us occupied so we would not get are self's into much trouble. This one was a couple that owned a small French restaurant not far from the police station but this is the stupid part, people where stealing caviar from the kitchen in the back next to the dark allies that make this city so popular for crime.

"I'm coming gosh you are bossy."

"Shhhhh." I crouched down behind a large green dumpster pulling Robin's shirt down forcing him to knock to the ground behind me. "Keep quiet" I said pointing toward the dark alley where two teenage boys where sneaking into the back entrance of the restaurant. They were both very young and not to smart either so I pulled Robin's collar on his shirt pulling him up close enough so he could see my eyes in the dark alley. "I will go in first and I bet I can scare them off before it has to come to any violence ok."

"What about me."

"You will stay out here and if I need you I will contact you nod if you get it." He nodded in response "Ok it will not take that long I will be in and out in a few minutes." I told him before I left.

I run over to the back doors that the boys used to get in by and pull the handle fast and stepped in before anyone could tell the chilly air came into the nice warm restaurant. The kitchen was fully stocked with tons of breads, cheeses and delicious food it almost made me hungry just looking at it. The restaurant was planning to open in about week but if they keep being robbed they would not open as soon. It was a lovely romantic place as I could tell be the gold borders and fancy rugs that draped the walls with color.

"Give us the money . . . NOW" the youngest boy had yelled at the owner of the restaurant. He was holding a shotgun in his hand pointing it at her head as she coward in fear. This just made the mission ten times worst and really a gun you couldn't have made this easy for us could have you? I was thinking to myself. I crouched under the serving counter so the boys couldn't see or hear me.

"Dick get your butt over here they have guns . . ." before I could have finished the gun was now pointed at my head. The eldest boy was staring at me in surprise but still confident enough to shot the gun. I smiled up at him and waved throwing my cell phone on the floor.

"_BABS, BABS are you ok." _

"Well you trying to call the Bat-Man well it's not going to work." He stated kicking the phone across the room. His knees where shaking from m y present and he knew in his brain that their plan had just been ruined.

"Can you be gentle with that I just got it?" I yelled at him. I flinched when he brought the gun closer to my head now it was actually touching my head I could feel the cold iron against the fabric on my cowl. My heart pounded now it felt like a bomb that was just going to go off. He had a bad switch in his eye that was getting worst by the moment and if he didn't kill me now he was going to shot me accidently from all the shaking in his hand.

"Shut up" he screamed. I made a pretend zipping of the mouth, locking it, and throwing away the key. Come on Robin hurry up what takes you so long to do anything.

"Hahahah." Now that laugh I know too well it was Grayson he finally showed up. It felt like centuries since I heard that voice even though it was only a few seconds, having a gun pressed to your head makes time go by so slow.

"Who's that?" the boy holding the gun to my head asked. Before I could move or make any move to get out the boy had knocked me out with the butt of his gun.

_**THAN IT ALL WENT BLACK**_

When I woke up my hand was pounding and there was a cold compress on it. "Wow you toke a nice hit there." I heard Robin say. When I opened my eyes there he was wiping the blood off my forehead with a rag that he grabbed from the kitchen. He dabbed my head gently as I sat up on my forearms. I looked around noticing that we were still in the restaurant and the boys where wrapped up all pretty in batman's unbreakable rope waiting outside from the police to come get them. Dick brushed my lovely bright red hair out of my eyes that where covered by the thick cowl. What I would have done to see his eyes under his mask at the moment those beautiful blue comforting eyes of his that I could die in.

"You saved my life." I smiled up at him and gave him a great big hug. It shook him back a few steps and then he settled into the hug and gave me a bigger one back.

"It wouldn't have been the first" he replied. Clenching me tighter like I was going to disappear an second but I didn't mind I loved being close to him but before I would have never admitted it but now I didn't care I just wanted him closer. The close to death experience knocked me down a few pegs letting me see clearer seeing that I didn't need to be the tough crime fighter I could be scared, scared of losing everything.

The sirens of the police cars where coming in finally, taking the low lives of Gotham with them. They were placed nicely in the back off the cop cars ready to be put in jail for the next twenty year of their lives. I smirked and waved as they were being taken off to jail. Come on one of them threatened to kill me I was happy there where shipping their butts of the jail.

"Thank you so much . . . I don't know what I would have done without you guys" we heard a voice behind us say. We turned around and there was the owner of the restaurant with her hair pulled back in a hair net and an apron on. I looked over at Dick wondering if he knew what was going but he shrugged his shoulders and looked back over at the owner.

"Can I repay you please with . . . with diner . . . for the both of you." She stuttered a little bit shaken up from the event that unfolded tonight. "Please." I could hear my stomach growl and my mouth watering from the baguette that she was holding in her hand. I had not eaten since we left they cave with a stomach fill of Alfred's famous Peanut butter cookies. Dick looked the same way I did hungry and almost ready to devour the bread she was handling. I knew we were not supposed to take rewards from civilians that was Batmans rules but I didn't care what he didnt know wouldn't hurt him.

"Why not" I replied. Dick had a large smile on his face always hoping that I was going to say yes so we could eat.

"Cool" the woman remarked and lead us to a table for two that was set in the back of the restaurant. It was a small table just big enough for the two of us. Grayson runs over and pulls out my set making this diner fell more like a date than a friendly night out. He sat down accidently kicking me in the shin but before he could even say sorry I had already started playing footsies with him. He kicked me a few times and kicked him back so it was all even in the end.

When she brought us bread and cheese we consumed it in the matter of five minutes and swalled down the rest of the water we had left in are canisters but it wasn't long till she brought over a large pitcher of mountain dew for us to drink.

"Here's your diner" she said placing a large plate of spaghetti right in front of us. Only one plate really you know we aren't dating right. But instead of being mean we both accept the diner. "And thanks again I don't know what would happened without y'all" we both nodded are head and smiled accepted the thanks.

"Its are job" Dick replied smiling at her already digging into the spaghetti.

"Wait before you start with the main course I have a surprise for you two." She pulled out a silver tray from the table behind her. It was a tray of snails they were raw with a nasty green color to them. "It's escargot I hope you like it." She said placing the tray on the table before leaving.

"I dare you to eat one." Dick blurted out holding one right in front of my face. Crap I think to myself he knows I can't back down from a dare.

"I will take that dare" I grabbed the snail out of his hand and shoved it down my throat trying to show him that is taste isn't that bad. That worked until my face became a bright red.

"Babs are you ok." Dick asked getting up from his set and sat down right next to me trying to see if I was choking but before he could see I vomited all over the floor. I looked up at him and he started laughing at me. "That looks so gross I knew you couldn't handle it." He said rubbing my back trying to make me feel better.

After a few minutes of trying to get the taste of snail and vomit out of my mouth from drinking mountain dew I started eat the speggitte. Dick sat next to me the whole time he felt bad about making me sick and he promised he would not let me eat another.

Dick and I shared the spaghetti it was so good. I had grabbed a forkful of spaghetti so did Dick at the same time. I slurped up a noddle into my mouth or at least tried to it felt like it was deep into the pile of pasta. But before I could think otherwise my lips where pressed strongly against Dicks. I could feel a smile pop on his lips that where on mine. I didn't want to back up I didn't want to move a way I just wanted to kiss him forever. After a few seconds he moved away to take a breath but before he could get away for too long I pulled back in for one more kiss.

When we were done we left the restaurant saying thanks to the owner before leaving.

"So are we going out now" I asked Dick as we walked back to the cave.

"I don't know do you want to . . . because I sorta want to" he looked at me with his bright blue eyes that made me melt. And before he could take back what he said I blurted.

"Yes, yes I want I go out with you" I rolled my eyes almost eradiated that he did not know how much I wanted him how much I just wanted to be around him. He walked in and hugs me and didn't let go of me till we got back to the cave.

(**END OF FLASHBACK**_**)**_

When we got into the restaurant the same women that we saved three years ago was standing at the same booth assigning people in and showing them to their table. Every time we come here we ask for the same exact table we had the cold September night three years ago and we order the large plate of pasta to split. Also Dick always orders escargot for me but still keeps his promise and never lets me eat them.


	3. Chapter 3

A Broken Arrow

"Hello party for four?" the woman that worked at the booth asked. Dick nodded his head answering her question. "Well than come this way" she said picking up the menus from behind the booth gesturing us to go and follow her to the table. Dick grabbed my hands as the woman lead us over to our usual table in the corner of the restaurant next to the kitchen so we came smell all the delicious food that comes out and also we have history at this table. She placed the menus on the table and told us that are waiter would be there in a little bit. I turned around seeing if Linda and Wally where following us, but they weren't. Linda had her large beady eyes pressed up against the glass of a large beautiful fish tank on the opposite side of the room.

"Where did they go" asked Dick turning around quickly.

"I'll be right back." I told him walking angry over to them. Linda's eyes followed the colorful fish as they swam around in the tank. I looked down and saw she was holding Wally's hand as he gazed at her with love in his eyes the same way he looked at Artemis when she was still alive. Now I was upset he shouldn't look at her like that she is not the one for him, Artemis is. They looked like children I rolled my eyes angrily grabbing Linda arm. "The tables over here" I said gesturing over at our table where I could see Dick waiting patiently for us.

"Relax Bratgirl we're coming" Wally said patting my back. I turned around quickly giving him an angry glace and punching him lightly in the stomach.

"Don't EVER call me that" I hated it so much the only one that called me that was the Joker and that name just brought back thousands of sad memories. Now stop acting like a jerk. Dick seeing the situation going down came over and tried to stop me from punching him right then. Before Dick could step in Linda did placing her hand on his chest pushing him back.

"Hey Baywatch stop being such a jerk" Linda told him sternly. I backed up from surprise that I actually backed straight up into Dick. He caught me in his arms before I fell back wards staring down at me confused. _ Artemis was the only one that called him Baywatch so why was this girl calling him that? Did he tell her about Artemis? _"We will be over in a sec ok" Linda said shoeing us away back in the direction from the table.

Dick grabbed my hand pulling me over to the table. "I know Wally might not be your favorite person right now but please can you get along with them . . . maybe even try talking to Linda."

"Fine." I nodded up at him. "Hey maybe that girl could be my next B-F-F" I replied sarcastically.

"Thanks Babs you are amazing." He told me placing a nice loving kiss on my cheek.

"I Know" I said flipping my ponytail with my hand. "And Come on I am not your grandma" I said pulling him in giving him a kiss on the lips. I let him go slowly not wanting to let go of his embrace. "You know" I pronounced putting my hands on my hips making a very sassy face. "You are going to owe me for this."

"Ok what . . . owing you for being nice."

"Yep basically and for telling Tim where I stashed all the Halloween candy from last year . . . after that I came back one day from school and all my candy was gone."

"Wow you never forget anything."

"Well I was taught by the world's best detective . . . remember." I told him bopping my hip against his.

"Ok for you" he sighed knowing that he just screwed himself right after he said it. "What do you want?"

"Revenge." Now his eyes were glued to me hoping that it was going to be some fun revenge on his friend Wally or maybe even causing some nasty gunk to fall all over Tim. "You remember three year ago when we came here."

"Yeah why?"

"Well you dared me . . ."

"No no no . . . I am not eating snails . . . not going to happen."

"Come on Dickey-poo you dared me once and I was fine." I stated reaching my hand across the table to run me fingers through his thick midnight black hair. "You said you would do it."

"Fine" Dick said "But this is just payback form me making you eat them right."

"Yep."

I looked around hoping that Wally and Linda where not heading over to the table just yet. They were still talking by themselves over by the fish tank so I guessed that I would still have a few more minutes. "Is it just me or does that girl act almost exactly like Artemis" I questioned pulling my red curls out of the pony tail I had it in.

"Like how?" Dick asked nervously.

"Like she has him rapped around her little finger like Artemis, also I don't know but something about her seems a lot like Arty." I muttered while Dick reached over the table too play with my curls. He spun his fingers in and out of the light curls trying to miss some of the tangles I still had in it from my poor ability of brushing my hair. "I . . . I don't know it is just a feeling."

"Well I think you are just over reacting." He stuttered figuring out that after he said it that I might be mad with him.

"Probably" I replied. I could see the relief in his shoulders from knowing that I was not made him.

My stomach had started growling from how hungry I was, so I raised my hand up trying to get the young waiters attention. He came over with a notepad in his hand ready to take are drink orders. "Hello my name is Eric and I am going to be your waiter tonight, what you would like to drink this evening?" he asked in a very polite voice. I skimmed over the area that Wally and Linda where just in and I could not see them anywhere but before I could look anywhere else Wally speeded up behind the waiter slipping into their seats Linda next to me and Wally next to Dick. _Ok now something strange is going on here Linda should not know about Wally's super speed._ I brushed it off thinking maybe he is going to be like those fate Marvel comic heroes like Iron Man who doesn't care who know who he was.

"Mountain Dew" both Dick and I say at the same time. "Jinx you owe me a soda." We shouted.

"Well you already owe me a snail so I don't need a soda" I said to Dick with a smirk on my face.

"What would you two like to drink" the waiter asked Linda and Wally. Linda replied with a glass of water with lemon and Wally told him he wants a Sheryl temple. Dick giggled at the remark.

"Really you are twenty and you are still ordering Sheryl temples."

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?"

"No I just don't take you as the Sheryl temple kind of guy."

"O well I like them and I can't drink till I am twenty one so what is a guy going to do until then" Wally asked. After that I blocked out their conversation letting them hang out for a while and at that point I wanted to see how much Linda knew about Wally.

"So . . . what's your favorite color?" I turned around to ask Linda.

"Green." _Ok is it just me that noticed this but that's Artemis's favorite color too._

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Sports I really love playing softball . . . I'm ta good pitcher I have a very good aim." _Another similarity between them can you just feel the irony?_

"So when did you figure out that Wally had super speed." I asked bluntly. But before she could answer me our waiter had come over with our drinks. He placed each one gently in front of each of us placing coasters underneath them.

"Are you ready to order" the waiter asked. I ordered the escargot for Dick and both I and Dick ordered one large of spaghetti for us to split and Wally order one for Linda and him to share too they just thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"So about my question when did you find about Wally." I felt and liquid run down from the top of my pretty green dress into my lap.

"O my god Babs I am so sorry." Dick exclaimed picking up his napkin trying to clean up the mountain dew that he spilled all over my new dress. _Wonderful Dick you are such a klutz really this is a brand new dress. Do you know how much this cost Bruce?_

"I will go the bathroom and clean it up alright." I said stopping Dick from bloating off the soda from my dress. His face was a red for embarrassing me and himself. I got up and walked to the bathroom trying to get off as much of the pop as I could. I bloated it with water and scrub it hard with the hand soap in the bathroom I even brought out the Tide stick but nothing worked. I was looking to the mirror trying to find some way to cover up this huge spot on my dress which got even larger after I had tried cleaning it.

I walked back into the restaurant trying to fold my arms over the large spot on my dress. When I get to the table I notice that are food is already there and the three of them had not even touched the food that was strange for Wally. They were whispering back and forth with each other like it was a secret nobody could know about.

"Hey what are you guys talking about" I ask walking over to the table. But before I could fully get over to the table their conversation changed and Dick stuffed a snail in his mouth. I stared at him wide eyed as his throat tried swallowing the nasty tasting, slimy thing he just put in his body. He had to force down the snail and take a few large swigs of soda to get him to fully swallow the thing. He smiled up at me when he was finished. Well he did better than I did his actually stayed down.

"Nothing, nothing at all we were just enjoying each other's company that is all." Dick answered but I knew he was lying he was not very good at that; he has a bluff you see his cute little eyebrow twitches a little bit. But I didn't want to argue with him so I just brushed it off.

"Does it taste like fish?" Wally asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sorta." Dick replied.

"Jade had tried it when she went to Paris with the league of Sha . . ." Wally foot had hit hers under the table hard.

"Ow." She exclaimed punching Wally in the shoulder.

"O" she said in realization she just said something she shouldn't have than she shut up. "Wow Barb what happened to your dress." She asked pointing at the large green spot that got bigger from me trying to fix on my dress. I was still standing at the head of the table waiting for them to stop talking so I could ask Dick if I could barrow his sweater.

"Come with me." I said pulling Dick out of his set leading him into the unisex bathroom with me. "Can I barrow your sweater" I asked smiling sweetly hoping that he would let me have it. When he was pulling his sweater over his head his t-shirt that he was wearing underneath it came up with it. So you could see all the scars he had on his chest and especial his six pack abs. I blush came across my face and made me smile. Just when he was having trouble getting it off and old woman had walked in the restroom.

"O my." She said staring at us with a glare in her eyes. "Sorry for intruding." Then she abruptly went back into the restaurant. I looked back at the door seeing a swing back and forth and saying to myself how stupid I was forgetting to lock the door.

"Did you forget to lock the door?" Dick asked pulling the sweater off handing it over to me. I nodded in embarrassment pulled the sweater on and we headed back out to our table but by the time we got there all of the food was gone.

Wally had eaten everything leaving nothing for use. We stared wise eyed at him but all he did was shrug his shoulders "Sorry I was hungry you know fast metabolism." he stated pointing at his stomach. "Hey we are going to head home it getting late." We nodded giving them hugs before they left. We picked up the tab and left to go for a walk in the park.

**Dick's POV**

When we got there the stars where sparkling in the night sky. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as how Babs looked tonight with her eyes that lit up every time I told her how much I loved her. Diner was good tonight it went better than I thought it would but Artemis is not that good at remembering she is not Artemis anymore she is Linda.


End file.
